


Tokyo Ghoul merfolk au

by kenyakaneki



Series: Yomokane fics [5]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Merfolk AU, family fic, fem kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Alternate Universe, genderbending, Ghouls as mermen and mermaids, presence of oc.<br/>Couples: Yomo / fem Kaneki and Kirishimas (Arata / Hikari).<br/>Rating: T / + 13.<br/>Summary: The eyepatch mermaid  and her family were traveling  to visiting their nephews Touka and Ayato. Yomokane and Kirishimas fanfic. Oneshot .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokyo Ghoul merfolk au

**Author's Note:**

> I was dying to write this kind of alternate universe. Now, there was enough inspiration. Fem. Kaneki is called Kenya. And Hikari has purple hair. Ah yes ! I took some liberties in surnames. The Japanese only use one surname . But the people of the sea like surnames. Above 4 names, it means that the person is nobility in this universe.

Narrator P.O.V.

"A merfolk roamed the ocean. They carried a bag with gifts. They were going to visit newborn babies. In between, they had the famous eyepatch mermaid . A very dreaded siren. Turned legend fishermen and merpeople. She looked frail the first, but would put fishermen to run. Her name was Kenya Mikumo Kaneki Yomo, aka Kaneki. Kenya for her husband. Blinded in one eye, wearing an eye patch to hide it . She became so after a fierce fight against a fisherman who tried to capture her . Kaneki has a black tail with white fin. Her black hair has a fringe and hangs almost to the shoulder. Her eyes are black as onyx.

Following Kaneki were two mermen, an adult and a child. The adult was her husband, Renji Hiroyasu Yomo, aka Yomo. Ren to the family. A large, quiet merman (speaker at home). He had silver hair the same the size of his wife's hair . The eyes were the same color. His tail was green with black fin. He wore a beard on his face. Yomo was a very strong merman . His name was cursed among fishermen.

The child looked like a merman version of Kaneki. Except for short silver hair . His name was Osamu Kaneki Yomo. Or just, Osamu-kun as they called him. He was a cheerful and full of energy child. He easily interact with other children, but usually is quiet around other adults that not family. But if the adult treat him with love and somehow he straight talk.

The family was heading home from Hikari Hiroyasu Yomo Kirishima, Yomo's older sister. Who gave birth recently to a couple of twins as she reported on the ticket.

"Mom, there is still to get? I'm tired . " said Osamu stopping to swim.

Immediately, his parents stopped swimming as well.

"Not much, my love. If you are tired, hold your daddy ." Said Kaneki.

"Sonny, you want to hold me? No problem. Dad was ready for it." Yomo said.

"I want so, Dad." Said little boy .

Yomo took the child in his arms.

And the family continued to swim.

Suddenly the landscape began to change. Boulders covered by algae were replaced by a beautiful coral reef.

"Mom! Dad! It's so beautiful!" Said Osamu amazed.

"I'm sure you'll love when we get home of your uncles. We're close."

Yomo and Kaneki entered into the barrier to reach a certain touch familiar. Yomo released Osamu.

A very gentle merman named Arata Midorikawa Kirishima was the door.

"Renji, Kaneki-chan, Osamu-chan are welcome. We were waiting for you. How are you?"

"We are all well, Arata-san." Yomo said.

"Please Come." Said Arata.

Arata led visitors to get a room. There was a mermaid with purple hair and tail with two babies in her arms.

"Ren, Kaneki-chan, Osamu-chan. You came! I'm so happy." said Hikari . She is the sister of Yomo.

"I'm happy to see you, sister. And the kids too." Yomo said.

"Daddy is not happy to see Uncle Arata too?" Asked Osamu.

"Of course i am, Osamu." Grumbled Yomo.

The other adults laughed.

"This is a Osamu is smart boy . That's my kid. Always watching." Arata laughed.

"Osamu , Osamu. You're a smart boy . Come meet your cousins." Hikari said.

Osamu came near the children. He started to cuddle in their heads.

"They are so small, aunt Hikari. But, they are so cute." Said the boy.

"Have you been little like them too. And your daddy too. I was a big girl when he was born. Today, he is enormous. I bet you'll get a huge merman like him." Hikari said.

"And if i stay small? Is that a problem?" The boy asked.

"No, isnta problem , my love. Being a little merman isnt wrong. Mom and Dad will continue to love you anyway." Said Kaneki.

"I do not want to be boring, but, Hikari you will not present us children?" Asked Yomo a little annoyed.

" Boring brother boring, shut up ! But without further ado, let's go." Hikari said.

The purple-haired mermaid took a breath and continued: "Family, i want you to know our lovely children . This lil merman with blue hair tail like Arata is called Ayato . And that lil mermaid that is my face is called Touka."

"I'm impressed that the kids are asleep by now." Yomo said.

"Ren, i need to remind you that merfolk newborn babies only wake up to eat almost ? " caused Hikari.

"I can get them a little, Hikari-chan?" Asked Kaneki.

"Of course, Kaneki chan." Said the mother of the babies.

"So little. So cute. I loved them." Said Kenya.

"I agree, love. They are lovely." Yomo said.

Yomo continued: "Sister, we brought gifts for the children . Brother , is in the bag I left near the bed."

Arata took the bag and opened it. The contents were toys. He marveled.

"But that lovely toys ! Look, Hikari!"

"They are pretty even. Who did?" Asked Hikari.

"I made them , sister."

"Thank you." Said the Kirishimas together.

"You're welcome." Yomo said.

"Ren, i think it's getting late. If we wait longer, we get after by sunsets. You know i do not like to travel by night with Osamu us." Said Kaneki.

Yomo agreed.

The families said goodbye and Kaneki left with husband and son. This time, the small Osamu was on her lap.

When they got home, the boy had slept.

Kaneki put him in bed. And she was for her room.

And she enjoyed the fact that her son went to bed early to have some intimate acts with her husband. Eh, eh, eh. "  
Endnote : Like it?


End file.
